Between Two Blondes
by Wolfnagi
Summary: Hayate is burden by two choices that could determined his fate. This fanfic is about him choosing one of those choice Nagi's route
1. Starry Night

SilverWind/ Wolfnagi

My first Fanfic

This fanfic is pretty much what happen if Hayate choose Nagi over Athena during the Greece Chapter (Current Chapter is 250) so if Hata make Hayate choose Athena over Nagi, this is then an alternate universe.

Title: Between Two Blondes

Chapter 1: Starry Night.

Summary for chapter 251:  
Hayate and the groups finally finished shopping, so they spending their last night at one of Sanzenin's hotel in Greece,(taken from Koroshiya_Kame_13) The hotel is a property of the Sanzen'in family and Ayumu thanks Nagi. Nagi's response makes Miki and Risa think that it is tsundere. Nagi is somehow in the pool and Ayumu helps her, with Risa telling her that her skirt is loose. Taking the opportunity Miki tries to strip Hinagiku to see her naked. While this is going on Hayate is amazed by the hotel. Maria answers some of his questions and says the owner of this hotel is Mikado. Maria and Nagi notices Hayate wondering (over the decision). Hayate can't make up his mind to choose and he pleads to God that he doesn't care what happens to him as long as there is a way to save them both. Nagi approaches Hayate.

Fanfic starts here:  
Scene 01

"Nagi approaching Hayate

Nagi: Hayate?  
Hayate: "Looking at the blankness"  
Nagi: Hayate?  
Hayate: "still looking at the blankness"……….  
Oh Ojou-sama, didn't notice you here  
Nagi: Hayate, I got something to talk to you.  
Hayate: What it is, Ojou-sama?  
Nagi: It seems that you have been feeling down,  
What bothering you?  
(Starting this part, plot might be different)  
Hayate: Its nothing, Ojou-sama  
Nagi: Are you sure?  
It seems that you are bothered by something.  
Hayate: I'm sure Ojou-sama, there is nothing bothering me.  
Nagi: Okay then, why don't you join me to watch the stars tonight  
Hayate: Anything you ask, Ojou-sama

Scene 02  
"Both Hayate & Nagi walk toward the verandah of the hotel"  
Nagi: You know Hayate, I didn't actually invite people to look at the stars with me,  
You are the first person who I actually invite.  
Hayate: Why, Ojou-sama?  
Nagi: Because I want you to look at the stars with me ?  
Hayate: "Speechless"  
Nagi: Anyway Hayate, that's the (insert constellation here) and that's is (the same as  
before).  
Hayate: Ojou-sama, I have something to say.  
Nagi: What is it, Hayate?  
Hayate: "Takes a deep breathe, Suddenly"  
(Wait, if I tell Ojou-sama, then Mikado gonna let the inheritance goes to someone  
else, I mustn't tell Ojou-sama)  
"Hayate avoided telling the truth to Nagi"  
Hayate: Ojou-sama, why did you like to watch the stars?  
Nagi: Oh, well if you asked, I like to watch the stars because it reminded me of  
something, no, not something, someone.  
It reminding me of someone ??  
Hayate: Is it Ojou-sama's mother?  
Nagi: Yeah, it is.  
She once told me that she gonna become of those stars in the sky once she died,  
She also watch the stars with me when she lived long ago.  
Although I can take her death, some people "showing a picture of Mikado" just  
can't take it, some people even try to cheat death.  
Even I know that with all my wealth, we can't bring back dead people to live.  
Hayate: Ojou-sama "speechless" ,  
I'd, I'd-  
Nagi: Its okay Hayate, I don't want you to hear anymore of those stories,  
Anyway, please bring me back to my room.  
Hayate: Okay, Ojou-sama

________________________________________________________________________  
Scene 03

"On the way back to Nagi's room"  
Nagi: Hayate, do you felt happy with this trip?  
Hayate: "lying" Yes, Ojou-sama.  
I felt very happy with this trip.  
Nagi: Hayate, do you know that since this is your first trip to overseas, I want you to  
return happily so how about changing that upside-down, please  
Hayate: "touched", Ojou-sama, I'd-  
Nagi: Anyway, we need to wake up early tomorrow so we better get back to our room,  
Hayate ?  
Hayate: Okay, Ojou-sama,  
"Suddenly, Nagi kissed Hayate at the cheek"  
Hayate: "blush" Ojou-sama, what are you doing?  
Nagi: Your present for accompany me.  
Hayate: Ojou-sama?  
Nagi: "Entering the door to her room" See you tomorrow, Hayate.  
Hayate: Ojou-sama……  
"Suddenly, Out of nowhere"  
Isumi: Hayate-sama.  
Hayate: "surprised" Isumi-san!  
Isumi: Hayate-sama, have you made up your mind?  
Hayate: Isumi-san. Can you give me till next morning please?  
Isumi: We can't do this in the morning Hayate-sama,  
The honoured spirit( I gonna call him Midas starting here) had possessed Hakuou  
Chairman (I gonna called her Athena) and we need to make do every little time  
We have at Greece.  
Hayate: Please Isumi-san, do it for Ojou-sama sakes  
Isumi: Okay Hayate-sama, next morning.  
After that, no exception.  
Hayate: Okay, Isumi-san.  
Next morning.  
Isumi: By the way Hayate-sama, which way is to my room?  
Hayate: "heh" Isumi-san, aren't you supposed to be with Sakuya?  
"Out of nowhere"  
Sakuya: "Hit Hayate's head with that white paper-thingy"  
I'm just right behind her, you baka!  
Hayate: Sakuya-san! You where just right behind us?  
Sakuya: "Hit Hayate's head some more"  
Of course I'm right behind you,  
I can hear every little thing that you say.  
Anyway, we need to get back to our rooms so Isumi, lets go.  
Isumi: "Follow Sakuya" Okay,  
Hayate-sama, tomorrow.  
Hayate: Tomorrow.  
Whew, finally today is finally finished.  
"Walking toward his room"  
(Anyway, who is the most important to me?, Is it Ojou-sama or A-tan?  
I need to choose right now. Either breaking the gem and save A-tan or keeping  
The gem intact and make sure the inheritance still okay?  
Anyway, I need to think it deeply)  
"Arriving to his room"  
Hayate: (If there is the third choice that make sure that both A-tan and ojou-sama  
survived, I would choose it .  
Well, I think I need to sleep for a while,  
Make sure that both my mind is okay.)  
"Changing his clothes to his pajamas and then fallen asleep on the bed,"  
"In his dream"  
Unknown voice: Hayate, Hayate, wake up  
Hayate: Who is it?  
"Waking up"  
Hayate: "Surprised"  
No Way!  
To be continue in chapter 2: Sweet Dreams and Nightmare Paradise

Credits to:  
Koroshiya_Kame_13 (For the summary)  
Hayate No Gotoku! Manga (for the stories)  
Hata Kenjiro (The mangaka for HnG)

I do not own any materials or resource relating HnG  
This Fanfic is created by SilverWind/ Wolfnagi

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams and Nightmare Paradise  
Summary: Hayate wakes up and find himself traveling back in time-ala The Christmas Carol with the Ghost of the Christmas past replace by someone.  
Who is it and what will Hayate find out about his past?


	2. Reunion With The Lost Brother

SilverWind/ Wolfnagi

My first Fanfic

This fanfic is pretty much what happen if Hayate choose Nagi over Athena during the Greece Chapter (Current Chapter is 250) so if Hata make Hayate choose Athena over Nagi, this is then an alternate universe.

Title: Between Two Blondes

Credits to:  
Hayate No Gotoku! Manga (for the stories)  
Hata Kenjiro (The mangaka for HnG)

I do not own any materials or resource relating HnG This Fanfic is created by SilverWind/ Wolfnagi

_  
Chapter 2: Reunion With The Lost Brother (Sorry for the last title, that's the third chapter title heh)

Hayate: Surprised No Way!  
Is it you, Onii-chan?  
Hayate's Brother (I gonna call him bro from now on)  
Bro: Yes, it is me Hayate,  
I am your brother. (Parody from Star Wars, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)  
Hayate: Onii-chan, what are you doing here?  
Bro: I'm here because you called me Hayate: I didn't call you, Onii-chan.  
Bro: It's your dream!  
Anyway, i'm here because i need to show you something Hayate.  
Hayate: What is it, Onii-chan?  
Bro: Here, come with me.  
"Hayate soon follow Bro and they went to Japan 17 years ago, soon they came to Hayate's house 17 years ago"  
Hayate: Onii-chan,  
what are we doing here?  
Bro: Don't you remember this place Hayate?  
This is our house 17 years ago!  
Hayate: This is our house! I can't remember much when I was a baby!  
Bro: Oh yeah, I forgot that you were still a baby at that time,  
Anyway, this is our house just before you were born.  
Hayate: So, i didn't born yet this time?  
Bro: No Hayate, Not yet.  
By the way, check out our parents "Both Hayate's father and mother lazying around in the house while bro is cleaning the house"  
Hayate: So, our parents is lazy even before we were born?  
Bro: Yeah,  
They had been this lazy even before you were born,  
The one who had been searching income of all this time is me Hayate.  
Hayate: Onii-chan.  
Anyway, what happen to you after you left?  
Bro: I don't know Hayate,  
I don't know,  
Remember, I am a fragment of your past!  
Hayate: Fragment of my past?  
Bro: Yes, fragment of your past,  
You are actually chosen Hayate,  
Chosen for greatness!  
Hayate: But onii-chan, i can't even protect two of the most important person two me!  
Bro: Hayate, i actually know Athena way better than you I know every little secret about her that you don't,  
You don't have to worry about her "The king's jewel that Hayate need to protect shine brightly while he sleep"  
Bro: I also know that you need to break the King's jewel to save her,  
But you can't because if you do, Nagi will lose the inherintance.  
Because of that Hayate, I as your brother recommended you to protect and keep the King's jewel from breaking so Nagi won't lose the inherintace Hayate: Onii-chan.  
But then, how i'm supposed to save A-tan from Midas?  
Bro: I will answer that later,  
Anyway, let's move to your next memories.  
"Hayate and his bro suddenly teleported to an area that Hayate recognised"  
Hayate: This is ________!!!!

To Be Continue (Sorry for the short, i'm going vacation and want to post this before going)  
(Anyway, if you kinda puzzled by why does the king's jewel suddenly shine, its because the king's jewel is actually disguising as hayate's brother in this and the next chapter)  
Anyway, the third chapter will be complete by maybe next week or two weeks later. 


End file.
